Social Democracy of India
India India was created in mid-October 2019 by the players LordHashbrown_ and Rafstar1. The nation was originally intended to be a retirement home for the pair, however as the two began to explore the landscape they had settled a decision was made to turn India into a superpower. Today, India is one of the server's most known spawns and one of Southern Asia's most prosperous nations. Indian towns appear everyday, and all towns are linked by a world-class iceway network. History Early History After running large nations throughout Europe, North America and Oceania, Hashbrown and Rafstar1 decided to head for a less known, more deserted area of the world to begin what was intended as a 'final retirement nation'. Mumbai was created in late September as the intended capital and only city in this nation, however after a journey to the Himalayas throughout the vibrant landscapes of India it was decided. The pair would attempt to turn India into a superpower. The recruitment process began, and in just one week Mumbai had become EarthMC's 14th most populated town. '''There was still no nation, no teleports, and the early days had been hard. But for the first time, India had citizens. Golden Age of India Late October 20, after a week or so saving, India was created. To add to the celebrations, Mumbai reached 70 citizens days later, followed by the creation of India's second city - Ahmedabad. Rafstar1 soon left Mumbai to spread the borders of the nation southwards, forming the city of Baa Atoll in the Maldives. In just one week India had hit /n list 3 with 3 towns and a dedicated community. Early in the nation's history India had been led by LordHashbrown and Rafstar in a joint absolute monarchy, however as the population grew a new senate was formed and given extra powers to better represent the people. The senate became the governing body of the nation while the monarchy was continued as a figurehead of the people. End of the Monarchy As the nation grew enormously, with Mumbai briefly reaching 100 citizens and five new towns added, a new policy was put forward by Hashbrown. 'India should begin the transition into a socialist state'. Although outvoted by the senate, a Social Democracy compromise was eventually agreed on and multiple socialist policies soon came into effect. The Monarchy was instantly dissolved and replaced with a single figurehead. The discord was remade and the famous '''Employment Act '''came into effect, adding '''paying jobs '''for citizens to complete. India reached the top of /n list 2 with nearly 150 citizens and 7 towns, and the nation entered a new era of prosperity. Government The Indian Government is led by the Minister, the nation's figurehead permanent leader, however it is the Senate who authorizes policy and actions for the nation. Each town is permitted a representative, usually the town mayor, who may vote on the citizen's behalf. When a town reaches 50 citizens, that town is permitted a second representative. This continues at the 75 and 100 mark of a town's population. '''No town may have more than 3 representatives, no matter the population. Current Indian Policies Expansion Act PASSED those willing to create a town in the Indian region will be provided with 1/3 of the starting gold needed. - Postage Act PASSED towns are required to have at least a single hopper located at a central location for deliveries - People's Act PASSED [Monarchy is replaced by permanent Minister] - Social Employment Act PASSED opportunities are available for all citizens in our great nation. Jobs will be completed in return for an allowance. Every Saturday god gear, diamonds, blocks, foods and gold will be deposited as pay to workers. Military Information The Indian Military fights alongside the People's Alliance Military, with troops from the USSR, I.F.S, DPRK and Angola all fighting alongside Indians when needed. Combat The Indian Military has been deployed multiple times as shown below. Invasion of the Maldives During the brief 'Maldive Dispute' five Indian troops arrived in the city of Male to assert dominance. A battle broke out as pvp was toggled and members of the press were killed, along with spectators by the French speaking Male citizens. The battle eventually helped India come out on top in the peace deal just four hours later. First Battle of Mumbai Soon after the creation of India four Norwegian troops arrived at Mumbai to terrorize the few citizens online. The Indian military arrived soon after and attempted to drive the Norwegians away without casualties. PVP was toggled in some seaside plots and the 'Skirmish at the Seaside' began with inconclusive results. Second Battle of Mumbai Just an hour after the first battle, more Norwegians including their leader Alexandre arrived at Mumbai. Most of the military had left by this time, and only two were online. Without warning, they were killed outside of Mumbai, at the site of today's ''Freedom Arch'''' ''By the time the rest of the military got online, the Norwegians had left. Battle of TerraAustralis '' After the killings of two Indians at the hands of TerraAustralians, LordHashbrown and Lurs arrived at a TerraAustralis town to terrorize them as revenge. As their citizens claimhid the entire time, fishingrods were used to pull them out of claims. One was killed in this way. Before long, as the TerraAustralian town remained hiding in claims, the Indians departed. With no deaths on the Indian side and two on the TerraAustralian, revenge had been achieved. '' Invasion of Mongolia After an I.F.S leader requested backup from the People's Alliance, nine troops from throughout the world answered the call and arrived in Mongolia to help their ally. Multiple Indian troops were part of this force as it easily genocided the Mongolians multiple times. Five or six god sets were taken. It was a great victory for the newly formed People's Alliance. Notable People * LordHashbrown_ - founder, current leader * Rafstar1 - co-founder * indian7p - Indian Chancellor, Stonks/Economics Minister Links India's Discord: 8bE3Evk Reliance: Discord MJEabuX Website reliance.cf India Recruitment: yBpjD2PCategory:Nations Category:Asia